There's A Good Reason
by Fraye
Summary: These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet.


I stepped into the room, a hand gesturing the valet that had been so kind as to escort me in before parking my car away. My hands came to my overcoat, peeling it loosely from the tuxedo jacket below it. A man grabbed it from my hands, another placing a rose as if a lapel into the tux. This was simply a gala for our victory in the Lylat Wars, and I did intend to live it up, at least a bit anyways.

One of the many conditions I had put together, the perk of being a hero, was that Star Wolf was held in no way accountable for their actions. Sure, I hated them, but they came. This… this would be fun.

The casualty list had surfaced earlier this week, Andrew Oikonny appearing on the list amongst other names. The only members of Star Wolf present were Wolf and Pigma, Leon having been escorted out when they found a knife on his person. Pigma would be busy inhaling whatever he could get his hands on, which left my target of interest completely free.

It was pure convenience that the two had been seated so close to the door and I walked up, casually of course, to see them. Wolf sat there, gaze averted from Pigma, as he appeared to be entirely uncomfortable in his own skin in the higher end event. I couldn't blame him really; I can't imagine a mass-murderer was a big fan of a catered event that had an orchestra rather than a band. Still, it was an entertaining thought.

Pigma had abandoned cutlery somewhere between point A and B, and worked at whatever pasta he had on his plate with the thick things I could only assume were fingers. I shook my head a bit, turning my attention to Wolf, "Glad you could make it; how are things working out in Corneria for you?" After a few seconds of no response, I added a slightly violent, "Wolf?" My hand came to rest on the table, my pack of cigarettes in hand. The moment he made noise, I lifted my hand away, leaving the cigarettes.

A small cough, timed perfectly, escaped Wolf's lungs as he cleared his throat in a violent fashion, "Fine. How are _things_ going for **you** since the Lylat Wars?" he questioned, adding in a whisper I'm sure he thought I couldn't hear, "Obviously much _fucking_ better than they are for me."

"That's good; they're great for me. I'll probably be back to talk to you later tonight, have a _nice_ night, Wolf," I say, grasping one of his paws in both of mine. I gave him a bright smile as I walked away, the same grin appearing in my mind, albeit more smug. I walked around, giving all the higher end guests their dues with a small "Hello" or "Enchanter" or something else to the extent. Most everyone ate it up, and in due time, I saw Wolf storm off to the bathroom.

I leaned to the small rabbit to my side, whispering softly to her, "You know, I heard he used to be a pretty upstanding citizen. Sad, isn't it? That his name turned from fortune to something so cheap? I bet you that you couldn't get anywhere in the world with the name 'O' Donnell other than a jail cell. It's a shame." She giggled a bit, nodding here and there.

"Yeah, I actually knew his dad," she said, her voice high and squeaky despite her age. She turned towards me, taking in a bit of breath before continuing, "We were prom king and queen actually. The only reason it didn't stick is because I went to Jewel and his dad to a big name college. I was interested in theatre, and he wasn't, and the distance killed us. I heard his dad dropped out because he got a girl pregnant with the kid in the bathroom," she said with a small grin. Her teeth were a perfect white, eyes a soft blue. She held a simple silver-like color for her fur, and in all honesty, she was beautiful. I could see why she was interested in theatre; she actually could've made it.

I slipped from my seat, stepping over to the catered table, a large punch bowl in the center. A single hand came to rest on the ladle, the other sifting through my pocket to grab a small packet. That same hand came to grab a glass, hovering over the bowl. The packet dropped in as I worked at pouring some of the punch into my glass, and I walked away. As I stepped away, people started making their way to the table to get their own punch.

Rather than making my way back to the floor, I worked my way up to the stage. For the next few moments, I stood at the microphone, waiting for everyone to get their punch and be seated again. Wolf had come back from the bathroom, working his hands at the cigarettes I had left behind. A smile curved my lips as I stepped forwards.

"We've defeated Andross, the scientist who was responsible for not only the death of heroes of the past, but also the genocide of multiple planets. Tonight, we dine in the glory of victory, and I ask that you remember everyone that fought in this war, dead or alive. Drink to the living; drink to the dead… drink to victory! Tonight, the people of Corneria take a step forwards," I say, lifting my glass as I go to take a drink. Everyone does the same, and I smile.

I make my way to the bathroom, smiling and waving as I exit the room. It's only a few mere moments later that I hear the first screams, as people start dropping like flies. The poison placed in the punch was enough to kill hundreds of people in small doses. The only people that had had punch before hand were Wolf and Pigma, and the following explosion led me to believe that a cigarette had been lit. The cigarettes themselves were laced with a black powder some may know as nitroglycerin, and the explosion would be severe enough that a good deal of the people in the room would be hit by it. The only room that was safe from it was the bathroom.

I stepped from the bathroom, smiling widely as I stepped over the bodies. The orchestra had been hit by the explosion, the people in the room having been hit by the poison. From what I could see, there were no survivors. The people in the room were just a side effect of this all, but it was Wolf's day to suffer. This… this was the final victory of the Lylat Wars.


End file.
